Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe
This is what the MCU would be like if they had all rights & without the villain problem that kept getting brought up by fans. Some of the actors who play the characters from previous movies will reprise their roles. Characters Avengers * Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Paul Rudd): An expert thief until he was apprehended by the police, but was then given a second chance by Hank Pym. Allies * Rick Jones/A-Bomb (Seth Green/Fred Tatasciore): A friend of Bruce who was trying to figure out a way to eradicate the Abomination's abilities & return him to human form. One day, the prison was attacked by Red She-Hulk & in the chaos, he was exposed to both Gamma radiation & the Abomination's blood samples. He then later helps Hulk & She-Hulk defeat Red Hulk, Red She-Hulk & Abomination. Guest Allies * Harry Osborn/American Son (Dane DeHaan): Peter's best friend who, after learning his father is the Green Goblin, saw fit to redeem his family name & so he stole one of his fathers prototype HAMMER armored suits. * J. Jonah Jameson (J.K. Simmons): The editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle, a New York newspaper & after seeing a child of a friend killed trying to stop two robbers inspired by Spider-Man, smeared a public campaign against the web slinger & is a firm supporter of the Accords. * Impossible Man (Warwick Davis): A minor character in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (UMCU) who's an alien being who was born on the planet Poppup & is a member of the Poppupian race. Living on a world fraught with danger, the Poppupians evolved into a state where they could instantly transform into anything their imagination could create. The race also developed into a collective species, with a group mind & that their collective memories & genetic history could be preserved so long as only one of their race endured. He then began causing trouble in New York City, due to his prankish behavior and his inability to fully understand Earth culture, however this alien relished the entire experience. Soon the Guardians of the Galaxy were called in to clash with the alien, who gave them chase across town. During the battle, Rocket Raccoon called the alien "impossible" & he became commonly referred to as that ever since. Defenders * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Chloe Grace Moretz): The daughter of a well-known burglar that decided to inherit the familiar business dressing herself to convince her adversaries that crossing with her brought bad luck. With the help of Spider-Man, he managed to stop most of her criminal activities & joined the Defenders to help them stop Kingpin. Guardians of the Galaxy * Adam Warlock (Charlie Hunnam): A synthetic being created by the Enclave Council, using Eternal DNA, managing to acquire so that they could create their ideal template for a new race of humanoid beings known as the Sovereign who would one day rule the entire cosmos. However, the being rebelled, turned against them and went on to find his own path and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy. X-Men * Hank McCoy/Beast (Nicholas Hoult): A mutant whose father was exposed to radiation during a meltdown at power plant before he was conceived. Because of this, he was born deformed with unusually large feet & hands and a high I.Q. He has tried ever since his birth to try & find a cure for his condition. * Sean Cassidy/Banshee (Caleb Landry Jones): A mutant who has acoustikinesis. Inhumans * Blackagar Botlagon/Black Bolt (Anson Mount): The leader of the Inhumans who was subjected to the mutagenic Terrigen Mist while still an embryo, gaining strange powers surpassing even the Inhumans'. He & the other Inhumans help the X-Men & Avengers in their movies. Villains * Aldrich Killian (Guy Pearce): One of the secondary antagonists of Iron Man (UMCU) who was the founder of A.I.M. before M.O.D.O.K. took over & the supervisor of various programs which manly included Extremis. He originally had a wide variety of disabilities when he went into business, which cost him potential business with Tony. After that night, he planned to inject himself with the Extremis & with the assistance of M.O.D.O.K., he was able to be rid of his disabilities & create more of the serum. Unfortunately the Extremis had a side effect which resulted in subjects exploding if they get too angry or "flare up". * Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Tim Roth): The secondary antagonist of the Incredible Hulk (UMCU) who was a soldier under the command of General Ross tasked with hunting the Hulk. This led to him getting injected with a experimental super soldier serum as well as Bruce's gamma blood. * Armin Zola (Toby Jones): The tertiary antagonist of Captain America (UMCU) who's the leading Scientist of H.Y.D.R.A. from World War 2 that managed to transfer his mind into a robot body & later enabled his mind to survive by uploading itself to various networks as the robotic body was destroyed. * Annihilus (Dee Bradley Baker): The main antagonist of the Avengers: Annihilation who's a nihilist of the planet Arthos & is the ruler of The Negative Zone who's obsessed with constantly finding different ways to extend his lifespan & destroying all that which he sees as a threat to his existence. * Beyonder (Brady Edward Gliwa): The main antagonist of the Avengers: Secret Wars & final antagonist in the UMCU who's A cosmic entity who was originally from an infinite realm beyond the Multiverse called the Beyond-Realm & was the sum of everything outside the Multiverse. It became self aware and formed a being of immeasurable power. He first became aware of Earth- 199999 with the abuse of the power of the Infinity Stones causing great cosmic chaos. This cosmic event was of such importance for all of existence that it crossed over from our universe to "his," creating a pinhole through which he could peer through. He decided to come to Earth & spend time among us. He interacted with many heroes & villains & cosmic forces in an attempt to better understand the meaning & root of desire. His frustration with this attempt led him to become more &more erratic & dangerous to the rest of the Multiverse. Guest Villains * Doctor Harvey Rupert Elder/Mole Man (Peter Dinklage): The main antagonist of the Fantastic Four (UMCU) who's a former nuclear engineer & explorer, shunned by most of society for his abrasive personality and homely, dwarfish appearance. Angered by his mistreatment, he retreated into a subterranean cave in Carlsbad Caverns & began conducting biological experiments to create new life from the lizards, insects & bats that lived in the caves with him. * William "Billy" Russo/Jigsaw (Ben Barnes): The main antagonist of the Punisher (UMCU) who's a former Special Forces soldier who had become a close friend of Frank Castle & became a part of Cerberus Squad, assisting in the assassinations of high value targets. Learning of Castle's return as the Punisher, he was recruited by Kingpin to assassinate his former friend. * Francis 'Fanny' Freeman/Ajax (Ed Skrein): The secondary antagonist of Deadpool (UMCU) who's a highly skilled mercenary who worked mostly for HYDRA, acting as one of their enforcers at various research labs. As a reward for his service & further service to the organization, HYDRA enhanced him by giving him a mix of the Centipede Serum & cybernetic implants courtesy of Cybertek. * En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Oscar Isaac; Voice: Michael Dorn): The main antagonist of X-Men: Apocalypse (UMCU) who was a human being until he found a piece of Celestial technology which turned him into a Eternal. He then portrayed himself as a god to the Egyptians 5000 years ago. He then set out on a quest to conquer the rest of the world. He was then locked away in his pyramid, put into stasis & hidden from the rest of the world, only to be unintentionally released & set forth to bring a new dawn to this world through fire & death. Max's Brotherhood * Dominikos Petrakis/Avalanche (Peter Lurie): An immigrant from Greece who after taking some fish oil pills became a Inhuman with the powers to generate powerful seismic waves from his hands strong enough to shatter inorganic matter & create localized earthquakes. Being a Inhuman & seeing his own kind hunted & killed made him realize how ignorant mankind can be & he decided to hide his powers from the world. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Franchises Category:Marvel Studios Category:Ant-man Category:X-Men Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:The Defenders